1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a working vehicle controllable by a walking operator and having a motor, a pair of right and left drive wheels, a drive transmission system for transmitting drive from the motor to the drive wheels, braking devices for braking the respective drive wheels, and control levers for controlling the braking devices and the drive transmission to the drive wheels.
2. Description of the Related Art
A working vehicle of the type noted above often takes the form of a lawn mower controllable by a walking operator as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,934,989, for example.
This lawn mower includes right and left control levers attached to a steering handle, and the right lever is interlocked with a right clutch and brake while the left lever is interlocked with a left clutch and brake. The right clutch and brake and the left clutch and brake are operable independently of each other by selecting control positions of the control levers. The mower may run in a self-propel mode by engaging the clutches, may be pushed by the operator when the clutches are disengaged, and may be stopped by applying the brakes.
In such a construction, generally, the right and left levers are urged to "run" positions (with the clutches engaged and the brakes released). To carry out a grass cutting operation in a push mode or to stop the mower, the operator must hold the steering handle and at the same time hold the right and left control levers in "push" positions or "stop" positions with his or her hands.